


Castiel's Netflix Adventures Part I

by thunderpuffin429



Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Destiel/Merther parallels, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderpuffin429/pseuds/thunderpuffin429
Summary: Cas discovers Merlin on Netflix, and develops a crush on Arthur Pendragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon-divergent universe in which Dean and Cas have an established friends-with-benefits relationship, and Charlie lives in the bunker with the boys (because, frankly, she should).
> 
> Set vaguely around an alternate season 11 I guess, but timeline not really relevant, it's all just an excuse to indulge myself in two fandoms at once :)

"This show is very unrealistic."

Dean and Sam looked up from their respective computers.

Since discovering the vast library of joy that was Netflix, Cas had been glued to the television most evenings. His latest binge was BBC-themed. He'd got through quite a lot of Doctor Who, and had since moved onto Merlin.

Dean and Sam had given up asking Cas for help with anything during his sacred T.V. time.

"No kidding, Cas,” Dean said, dryly. “It's based on centuries-old myths. You want real? Watch Black Fin."

"I just mean, Merlin looked nothing like that."

The Winchesters exchanged a look.

"And dragons don't talk,” Cas continued. “Not in English, anyway."

Sam frowned, questioningly. "Wait - there was an actual Merlin?"

"Of course."

Dean raised a cynical eyebrow. "Well, you've done three and a half seasons,” he observed. “So the historical inaccuracies obviously don't concern you that much."

Cas shifted in his seat. “It is - entertaining,” he conceded. “I do enjoy it.”

“Well, when you're done being _entertained_ ,” Dean said. “We got a vampire nest here that ain't gonna gank itself.”

**  
Sometimes, on very rare occasions, when no one could see him, and when he maybe had a couple whiskeys inside him, Dean checked up on Lisa and Ben. He would just casually put their names into his search engine and check they were alive and well.

One such occasion presented itself one Wednesday evening. Having exhausted his current line of research, he was idly drumming his fingers on the desk, and periodically swigging from his beer bottle.

He hovered his hand over the keyboard, and slowly started to type the word Braeden.

He only got as far as B-r-a, when Google offered up a potential completion.

"Bradley James?" Dean read, out loud. "Who the hell...?"

He clicked the top suggestion, and his screen flooded with images. He frowned, and turned his head as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Hey," greeted Sam, coming up the steps into the main area of the room.

"Hey," Dean returned. "Who's Bradley James?"

"Uh, he's a British actor," replied Sam, pulling out a chair on one side of the long table, and sitting down.

"And, have you been fangirling over him?"

"What?"

Dean spun his laptop around so the screen was facing his brother.

"What is all this in my search history?" he demanded. "Bradley James, Bradley James Merlin, Bradley James Arthur, Bradley James Topless...!"

Dean slammed the lid shut.

"What. the fuck?"

Sam smirked. "It's not me, Dean," he insisted. "Pretty sure Cas was the last one on your computer."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Cas?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Seems like he's got himself a little crush!"

Dean frowned at his brother, then opened up his laptop again. The screen flashed up, back to its previous page, and Dean scanned the pictures.

"A crush... well, ain't that cute," he muttered. "What does he see in this guy?"

Sam pursed his lips.

"What?" Dean asked, practised as he was in the art of reading Sam's every expression.

"Gee, I wonder what he sees in him, Dean," Sam said, thick sarcasm dripping from every word.

Dean's frown deepened. He was genuinely confused.

Sam sighed. "Have you ever _watched_ Merlin?"

Dean's only answer was a distinctly bitchy bitch-face.

"Okay," Sam began. "So, Arthur starts off being this kind of arrogant douchey badass sword-fighting Prince guy, right?"

“Uh-huh.”

Dean took another swig from his bottle, studying the images while he listened to Sam.

"And Merlin is his servant, and his friend. But see, Merlin has these magical powers. And Arthur keeps having to fight all these villains and mythical creatures, and Merlin keeps on saving him."

Dean flicked his eyes up.

"Their destinies are kind of - intertwined," Sam went on, pointedly. "You might say they have a pretty profound bond."

Dean looked back at his screen, at a photo of this Bradley James dude next to another guy. He recognised this one. Definitely the actor who played Merlin. He had very dark hair, and bright blue eyes.

"The thing is," Sam continued, leaning his forearms on the desk. "Merlin never really gets any credit for what he does, which leaves him feeling kind of unappreciated and undervalued."

Dean chewed at his bottom lip, still staring at the young men in front of him.

"But that doesn't stop him from continuing to do whatever it takes to protect Arthur," Sam concluded. "He never leaves him."

Dean rubbed his jaw, as Charlie came into the room behind him.

“Hey bitches,” she greeted, cheerily. “Ooh, Merlin!” she cried, seeing Dean's screen.

Sam chuckled, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Of course,” Dean said, as Charlie stopped next to his chair. “Should’ve guessed this would be right up your street - medieval Queens and dragons and shit.”

“Duh,” Charlie replied. “It's freaking awesome. I got Cas into it, too.”

“Oh, is that so?”

“Sure, why, what's the problemo?”

“Dean's jealous,” Sam contributed.

“Of who?”

“I’m not jealous!” Dean protested.

“Arthur,” Sam told Charlie, expertly ignoring his brother. “Cas has the hots for Bradley James.”

Charlie turned to the elder Winchester, looking extremely pleased and wide-eyed, as Dean shot daggers at his brother.

“That. Is. Adorable,” Charlie declared, perching herself on the table next to Dean’s laptop, and grinning at him. “I totally have chain mail that would fit you if you wanna role-play.”

Dean looked at her, appalled, grabbed his drink and stood up.

“Role-play my ass…” he grumbled, as he left the room.

**  
Cas and Dean’s ‘hunters-with-benefits’ arrangement was the worst kept secret in the bunker.

When they’d first got it on, Dean had tried to be subtle, not least because he really didn’t want to have to deal with Sam and Charlie gleefully dissecting his sexuality, and trying to give him and Cas a label that they didn’t need. Nothing kills a relationship faster than over-analysis.

Besides, secret physical encounters are always more exciting than any other kind. Sneaking into Cas’ room after dark, or locking themselves in the Impala and getting his dick sucked, or having Cas ‘accidentally’ walk in on him in the shower… yeah, that was the fun stuff.

Cas, though, was as unburdened as ever by the concept of tact and verbal filters, so when Sam had knowingly queried one morning as to where his Angel-warded handcuffs had got to, the erstwhile celestial had answered with a completely straight face and no hesitation.

“They’re currently attached to Dean’s bedpost,” he’d informed everyone, totally deadpan, over breakfast.

Then, clearly wishing to clarify, he’d added; “We were using them during intercourse.”

When he’d had no response other than silence and shocked faces, he’d elaborated further.

“Sometimes Dean likes to restrain me, although he does prefer it the other way around…”

Had Dean not interrupted him, he probably would’ve gone on all day.

Dean chuckled and shook his head at the memory. He’d given Cas shit for his bluntness, but it _was_ endearing.

And _damn_  but Cas was good in bed. No inhibitions and no fucks given when it came to kinks. They’d both been a little shy at first; it had been pretty overwhelming. Dean hadn’t even meant to kiss Cas that first time, it had just sorta happened when they’d been alone in his room, and they hadn’t stopped.

So now they were kind of a _thing_. Enough of a thing for Dean to take an interest in Cas’ celebrity crushes, apparently.

He was a little jealous, he could admit. Sometimes in his head he still looked sorta like that Bradley guy - all hard body and youthful charm and smooth skin. But the mirror told a different story. Dean was older now; battered and bruised and a little bit wrinkled.

 _Still got it though,_ he smiled to himself.

He wasn’t mad at Cas for having a crush or for having fantasies. In fact, it was nice to know the little cherub had caught onto some of the finer points of humanity. Dean planned to have a little fun with him.

Leaving Sam and Charlie giggling at his expense in the distance, Dean reached his room and opened the door. Cas was sitting on the end of the bed, watching T.V. As Dean closed the door and headed towards him, he saw what it was.

_Merlin. Perfect._

“Hello, Dean,” Cas said, not looking up, but shuffling over so Dean could sit down next to him.

“Hey,” Dean replied.

He kicked his shoes off and joined Cas in watching the show, and much to his annoyance, he found himself totally engrossed after a few minutes.

_Can’t argue with a good sword-fight and a kickass dragon. Evil witch chick is pretty sexy, too._

And though Dean was loathed to admit it, there was something kinda hot about these guys.

_Young boys like that don’t know what they’re doing though. Yeah, they’re pretty, but they ain't got no moves._

As the end credits rolled, and Cas finally came back to the planet, Dean gave him a sideways smile.

“New favorite show, huh?”

Cas shrugged. “I like the stories.”

Dean nodded. “You know,” he said. “Trade that gold ‘magic’ glow in Merlin’s eyes to a blue ‘angel grace’ one and he'd look just like you.”

Cas looked at him. Then he exhaled a small laugh. “I guess he would.”

Dean licked his lips, and stood up to shut the T.V. off before the next episode kicked in. He set his bottle down on the cabinet.

“Tell me, Cas,” he said, his back to the bed. “What’s with that little blonde English dude being all over my search history?”

“What?”

Dean bit his lip to kill his I’m-being-a-little-shit grin, then turned and walked slowly back towards Cas.

“Someone,” he began, putting disapproval in his voice. “has been looking at pictures of Arthur Pendragon on my laptop.”

Cas swallowed, and dropped his eyes.

“Oh, I, um…”

Dean stopped at the end of the bed, and nudged Cas’ knees apart so he could stand between them.

“You like cute English Princes, Cas?”

“Um… not really, I just…”

“I’m not cute enough for you, is that it?”

Cas shook his head, and looked up at Dean with a horrified expression. “Dean, that's not… I…”

“Bored with me already, are ya?”

“Dean, I will never…”

Dean put his hand under Cas’ chin, using his thumb to lightly stroke the front of Cas’ jaw.

“Netflix is all just one big masturbation material factory for you, huh?”

Cas bit down on his lip, worried, then asked, quietly; “Dean, are you upset?”

Dean decided he’d better skip to the end of this - Cas already looked ready to beg forgiveness, and while that was certainly a fun game, it was cruel if Cas didn’t know he was playing.

Dean knelt down slowly on the floor, but his height and his low bed allowed him to still be almost face-level with a sitting Cas.

He slid his hands up Cas’ thighs, and Cas looked so confused.

_Damn, he really is adorable._

Dean smiled, and licked his lips, and watched the expression change on Cas’ face as he understood that he was being teased.

Dean shook his head, slowly. “No, I’m not upset, Cas,” he answered. “You’re allowed to like other boys. And other girls. Don’t matter to me; I’m the one who gets to keep you in my room.”

Cas smiled at him, and this time when he bit his lip, it was with a very different intention behind it.

“He reminds me of you,” Cas said, in a low voice.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“He’s brave, and funny,” Cas explained, pushing his fingers gently through Dean’s hair. “Obedient to his father, always trying to do the right thing…”

Dean moved his hands to the top of Cas’ pants.

“...and very, um, very sexy,” Cas concluded.

Dean leaned forward for a kiss. Cas made a pleased, surprised sound as their mouths connected. This never got old. Cas’ lips and tongue were just the fucking _best_.

Dean made short work of Cas’ fly while they made out, and Cas stood up a little bit so Dean could tug his pants down and off.

“So, you really think he's sexy?” Dean asked, moving to sit next to Cas on the bed.

He massaged Cas through his underwear with one hand, and Cas sighed in pleasure.

"Tell me," Dean said. "Do you play out any naughty little Arthur fantasies in your head?"

Cas blushed, and turned away.

"Oh, come on," Dean urged.

He leaned forward to whisper in Cas' ear; "I really wanna know..."

Cas pulled back and looked into Dean's eyes the way that only Cas can - searching, reading.

"You do?"

Dean nodded.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't look at you," he suggested, with a wink.

He put his hand back on Cas’ crotch, and started to kiss his neck with long, affectionate, pouty kisses.

Cas vocalised a small gasp in the back of his throat.

“There have - been - um, times,” he stammered. “When I'm alone and…”

“Horny?”

“Yes,” Cas whispered.

“It’s okay,” Dean told him, punctuating his words with more kisses. “We all like to play our own little mind-movies when we jerk off, Cas.”

“I find it… exhilarating.”

Dean squeezed his hand around Cas’ hardening cock.

“ _Oh!_ ”

“Tell me.”

"I... um, sometimes I imagine that I... I'm a Knight visiting from a neighboring kingdom..."

Dean chuckled lightly into Cas' skin. "Oh, you do, huh?"

Cas pushed Dean away from him by his shoulders, and frowned at him. "Dean, are you making me tell you this just so you can make fun of me?"

Dean's expression dropped immediately, and he rushed to erase that hurt look off Cas' face.

"No, baby," he assured him. "Honestly, I wanna hear it."

He smiled, and stroked the back of Cas neck. "I think it's hot," he told him.

"Really?"

"You in chain mail?" Dean said, with a wry smile. "Yeah, Cas. Fucking hot."

He really meant it, too. For all he mocked Charlie and her larping nonsense, Dean fucking loved a costume.

The worry disappeared from Cas' eyes, and his body language unclenched. Dean took that as his green light to get his hand and mouth back to work.

"Go on," he instructed, palm rolling against Cas’ balls and dick. "A knight from a neighboring kingdom..."

Cas whimpered a little in the back of his throat. He put a hand up to grab hold of Dean’s bicep.

He exhaled, hard, before continuing; “And I, uh... Arthur is, um, staring at me all through the feast, and, somehow I end up in his chambers..."

Dean hummed his encouragement into his kisses. He was thrilled that Cas was sharing this with him, and there was a part of him that wished he could be as open with his own fantasies.

_Maybe next time I'll tell him about Doctor Sexy M.D. giving me my check-up._

"...and we help each other out of our armour," Cas went on, breathing getting heavier. "Then he gets to his knees in front of me..."

"Yeah," Dean said, surprised at how much this little story was turning him on. He suspected it was just Cas' voice saying dirty things that did it for him, but he was getting really hot really fast.

"Does he suck your cock?" he asked, voice a low rumble.

"Yes," Cas breathed. "I have my hand on the back of his head... he's looking up at me..."

"And does he make you come?" Dean murmured, not so much kissing any more as just breathing into the skin of Cas' neck while he rubbed him through his underwear. "Do you come in his mouth?"

"Sometimes," Cas answered, breathy, hands travelling down Dean's back. "Sometimes I imagine coming down his throat."

"Mmmmm...." Dean rocked his body into Cas', nudging him over onto his back.

Cas wriggled up the bed, and Dean straddled him, thrilling at the hard cock nudging at his ass. He ran his hands up under Cas' shirt, and kissed him on the lips; slow and indulgent.

Cas pushed up a little, and raised his arms so Dean could pull his shirt off over his head. When Cas lay back down again, Dean set about kissing his chest, and stroking down his ribs.

Cas writhed a little under the Hunter’s mouth and hands, and moaned, softly.

“Go on,” Dean urged, voice deep and lips against Cas’ skin. “What else?”

“I - sometimes - _oh_ \- Dean! Sometimes I lay him down and fuck him.”

Dean’s approval manifested itself as a little groan, and he nibbled gently at Cas’ left nipple.

“Does he feel good? Do you feel good inside him?”

“ _Yes_ …”

Dean travelled his mouth down to Cas’ stomach.

“Yes, he feels good… he's so tight… and he stares into my eyes the whole time.”

Dean lifted the waistband of Cas’ boxers, and Cas raised his ass so that Dean could tug them down his legs.

Dean crawled back up to lie on his side next to Cas, who was still on his back. He licked his hand and took hold of Cas’ exposed cock, causing Cas to groan and arch up into the touch.

Cas looked into Dean’s eyes, and Dean got lost in them, as usual.

“He - he calls me - ” Cas stuttered. “Sir Castiel…”

Dean smiled and bent his head to kiss Cas’ shoulder. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed, stroking Cas more firmly. “And I bet you’re making him scream it, aren't you?”

Cas closed his eyes and let his head fall back on Dean’s pillow. “ _Ungh_ … oh, _god_ , Dean!”

“Do you fuck him til he comes for you, _Sir Castiel?”_

Cas’ noises of pleasure were spilling out with no reserve.

Hand jobs were usually a bit vanilla for the two of them, but combined with the talk and the images, Dean was finding this crazily erotic.

“Do you start off slow, make him want you so bad? Then hold his hips and just fuck him hard and deep til he sees stars?”

... _cause that's what you do to me…_

“Dean!”

“You like taking your Prince apart, Cas?”

Cas’ breathing was hitching and shallowing, and Dean found himself mirroring the expressions of tortured bliss on his face.

“Like taking that confident, cocky Knight and fucking him into submission?”

“Fuck, Dean!”

“Is he touching himself? Or does he come just from your cock?”

‘Dean, _Dean_ , yes…”

“Do you come in him, Cas?”

Dean’s face was so close to his angel’s that his lips brushed his cheek as he spoke.

Cas’ hips were bucking up, his eyes were closed and his hands were tight in the sheets.

“Or do you pull out and come on his face?”

“Aaaaaahhh! Fuck!”

Dean smiled. “Yeah,” he urged. “You come all over his face, don't you, baby? Watch your come drip onto his lips?”

Cas opened his eyes and looked into Dean’s.

His forehead was tight with pleasure, and his mouth hung open as he panted towards his peak.

“Come for me,” Dean commanded, softly. “Come on, sweetheart.”

“ _Aaaaaaah_!”

Cas crashed into his climax, convulsing in Dean's hand.

Apparently it was one hell of an orgasm, because having come out the other side of it, Cas stripped Dean like he was against the clock, and sucked him off like he'd been starving for it.

It took barely two minutes for Dean to come, with a low cry, in Cas' hot mouth.

When they were both cleaned up, they snuggled together under the covers. Snuggling was something Dean hadn't realised he was missing out on until he and Cas started doing it. It totally rocked. 

Dean released a contented sigh, feeling extremely satisfied inside and out.

“Thank you, Dean,” came Cas’ voice from the dark.

“What for?”

“Getting me to share my fantasies," Cas answered. "They're better with you.”

He curled into Dean a bit more, and quietly added; “Everything's better with you."

Dean smiled, and squeezed Cas a little tighter. “Hey, if that's the reaction I get, it's my fucking pleasure.”

Dean yawned, and went on; “I'll be keeping a close eye on my search history from now on, though.”

“For the record,” Cas said, sleepily. “You're much hotter than Bradley James.”

Dean chuckled, and closed his eyes. “Damn straight.”


	2. Chapter 2

_-a few days later-_

 

Sam was leisurely strolling down the corridor, with the book he was reading folded back on itself in one hand, and a cup of coffee in the other.

He stopped and looked up as he heard what sounded like the clinking of chains.

Before he had time to wonder what was making the noise, or drop his book and reach for his gun, his brother rounded the corner in front of him.

Sam raised his eyebrows at the sight of Dean in what appeared to be full, authentic, medieval armour striding towards him.

Dean smirked and winked at Sam as he passed, obviously heading down the corridor to his own room.

"Do I wanna know?" Sam asked.

"Nope."


End file.
